Valeric Dictatorship
A '''Valeric Dictatorship, '''also known as a '''Tealeshist State, '''or '''Aevaleric Aevalarunian '''in Valeric. Is a form of Government widely used by the Current Valeric Nations. It officially is a form of Dictatorship in which the Ruling Family controls are parts of the Government and Military. It is most often compared to and Authoritarian though the Dictator in power takes the legislative and executive powers, their is a group of Advisers. Etymology The Valeric Dictatorship was known as it due to the formation of this government in the Grand Valerius States which at the time was the only dictatorship of this form, Internally referred to as the Aevalarunian in the late 19th century, the Valeric Dictatorship was adopted foreignly. However officially within the state it is referred to the Tealeshist State, due to its connection with the Tealesh Family. History The Valeric Dictatorship has been power in the Grand Valerius States during its formation after the victory of the nation of Vali which unified the GVS in war, though their was a brief period during the cold war of a break from the Valeric Dictatorship. The Tealesh Family has been power in the Country from 1884-1945 then once again from 1970 to the Present. This in term has however been met with multiple civil wars many of which have failed. Though after its reformation in 1970, 2 more Valeric Dictatorships were put in power as Autonomous States of the GVS, these are Noail Aevaleric and Teltinavan. Both led by a Tealesh Family member. Policies The Valeric Dictatorship is to put a strong emphasis on the Dictator and the Military of the nation, as such the military in these nations are much larger then many others could with even a small population. As such their is also an emphasis on the economy so that the economy can flourish even when a large portion of the population are off fighting, which allows a stable economy in the event of wars that could last years. The Policy of succession is an Interesting Policy, The First Born son, who in policy must be named Aurelius for ceremonial reasons (though middle names are normally kept the same they can be changed) is to Inherit the Leadership, his brothers and sisters will be advisers or Generals as well as in some cases lead the Autonomous States. However this rule applies to all of the family members born to an Aurelius, as such in case the First Born Aurelius of the Previous Ruler dies he can put upon the throne a Younger, and Alive Aurelius, as such special rules apply in this case, as in the brief rule of Cerlius Tealesh only one such special rule has been put into effect was Cerlius Tealesh who ended World War II after the rule of Aurelius Tealesh II. However the titles of the Rulers are in order of Importance, Grand Dictator, High Dictator, Dictator of (Autonomous State), Provincial Ruler, and Governor. High Dictator referring to the Heir to the Dictatorship. Category:Government Forms Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty